Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hat accessories for attaching a hat to another object. More particularly the technology relates to clip apparatuses removably attachable to a baseball style hat without causing damage to the hat and removably attachable to another object, for example a handle of a bag.
Description of Related Art
Historically, great care was taken in the transport of hats due to their delicate nature and great cost. When not being worn hats were transported in large hat boxes which prevented the hats from being crushed and damaged. While hats have become relatively less expensive and less delicate, there is a still desire to prevent damage to hats during travel and storage. The desire to prevent damage to hats is especially true for collectors of baseball style hats who desire to maintain smooth brims and well shaped covering portions.
Damage to the brim and covering portion of baseball style hats may occur if the hat is stowed or transported in a bag along with other contents. For example, the brim or fabric of the covering portion may be bent or crushed between two books in a backpack. As mentioned above, the use of a hat box would prevent this undesirable damage to baseball style hats. However, hat boxes are impractical because they are large, and would need to be stored and transported when the hat is being worn. Therefore, there exists a need of a way to transport a hat without damaging the hat that does not involve a large box.
Attaching a hat to the exterior of a bag has been done using clamps and barbed slots, which prevents damage that would occur if the hat were placed inside the bag. However these devices pose the problem of creasing the fabric or causing damage to the fabric of the hat. For example, applying force to hat with a clamp may abrade the fabric as it is pulled through the closed clamp. Therefore, there exists a need of a way to attach a hat to a bag without the use of clamps, barbed slots, or other friction type devices.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a method and device for storing and transporting a hat that is compact and leaves the hat free from creases of the fabric or brim, as well as damage to the fabric.